


Two of you: Fear

by BizzlRoklyptc



Series: Two Of You [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Multiple Personalities, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizzlRoklyptc/pseuds/BizzlRoklyptc
Summary: 6 months after Aiden use Brian's name, Aurora has to use her own life as bait to gather him back to be locked away. Part 2 of Two Of You





	1. Chapter 1

(must read part 1 before continuing )

The next day 

Aurora and kevin went to the police station to pick up Brian. He had been in interrogation for 29 hours. He was exhausted. A lot was going on through her head and she wanted to ask brian what was going to happen to Aiden. She decided not to. The less she knew the better. As far as Brian knew, Aurora could be leveraged for Aiden to attack. And Brian didn't want to put her into anymore trouble. 

Once they reached the house, Brian gathered Kevin and Aurora to spill the details. “The police need him to confess to what he has done, and the fact that he hasn’t been able to be caught is unreal. The only way for him to come out of hiding is if I meet him.” Brian said. Kevin was quiet the entire time he spoke about this. 

“Cous what if he wants to kill you? We have heard the voicemails on Aurora’s phone. He HATES you and we don’t want to put you in any danger. What if Aurora went?” Everyone agreed except Brian. “No way, as many times as he has threatened her life, you think anybody would disagree..” This was true. Aurora stared at the papers on the table. “What if, we get the police to listen to the conversation and if he threatens me, they can just show up. We don’t want to surprise him in any way. Which means the police will need to act fast.” Brian couldn’t believe what she was saying. 

“You’re giving yourself up for bait, he could kill you.” Brian stated. 

“That is not my worry. My worry is that he keeps using your alias and destroying it. You need to speak to your family and find out why he is the way he is. It’s more to it than just his hate for you that you are famous… as long as I have known him, he has always been like this..” 

The boys didn't like this idea. This was the only plan without getting hurt. Aiden had not seen Aurora in months. He missed her. She needed to arrange a place to meet for the police to pick him up. Thing is she would need to show up. Show up and play her part. Still be his wife. Pretend to want him and miss him. So they can catch him. They needed to. Or else it would be someone else living their life in fear. Or someone else buried like the woman in Paris. 

So it was settled. Aurora needed to go back to Aiden. He lived in Paris. She needed him to believe he was back for him and that she loved him. Anything to get him put away. To give Brian and his family peace. 

She needed to blackmail him.


	2. Chapter 2

That same day Aurora managed to get a hold of Aiden. She had Brian and kevin with her. "No matter what I tell you..I'm the one that has to bring him here. Risk of exposure that I'm working against him could be my life. Do you guys understand?" Kevin agreed. Brian didn't. 

Aurora was making a big mistake and the fact that he killed a woman and almost killed her just proved how much he was capable of. "Aurora you have no idea what this could do..maybe you're the one he's been waiting on to get to."

As her hands shook with the cell phone in hand..Aurora dialed aidens number. Awaiting while the phone rang. Pressing the speaker button. Aurora held her breathe. 

"Why hello beautiful wife of mine." That exact voice on the phone sounded as the spitting image of Brian's. Aurora's face went completely blank. Thoughts of the fights ran through her head. How he would toss her to the floor. How they would fist fight each other. The way he would slap her. Or even push her on the bed. Aurora froze in fear. 

Kevin tapped her shoulder to bring her to. Aurora looked at kevin with tears in her eyes. It was enough for Brian to reach for the phone but kevin stopped him. Aurora snapped out of it. 

"Hey… I miss you..I want to come home. But I have some rules." Kevin held onto his cousin tight. He knew Brian wanted to yank that phone from her and scream at Aiden, but that would set him off to go kill someone else in his name.

"What is it sugar plum."

That name. She hated that name. He always called her this when he wanted to apologize after they had fought or after he had beaten her. Aurora swallowed hard. "No more using Brian's name.. if you want to keep your secret. You need to let him go."

Silence.

"Done. When can I see you?"

Silence again. 

Aurora closed her eyes. Trying to not choke on her own air. "I can be on a plane in 3 days. I have to pack and get things situated here."

Aiden laughed on the other end. Aurora could tell Brian was seething with anger. "I have to go. I'll call you when I land." Without leaving any room for a goodbye or I love you, aurora ended the call. She dropped the phone and sped off to the bathroom.

She was sick to her stomach. 

Anything and everything inside her came to the surface. Just listening to his voice she became lethargic. Breaking out into a sweat. Hurled over the toilet bowl puking. There was a knock on the door. She couldn't answer. 

"Aurora are you alright." It was Brian on the other side of the door. His voice wasn't stern. Nor rushed. He was genuinely worried for his friend. 

Of course not. She became sick by the thought of her on again off again husband. His voice, even though he and Brian speaking voices were the same, they were indeed 2 different people. She hated it. She compared the two for years and it drove her and aiden apart.

But that wasn't all that drove them apart. Aurora couldn't imagine a life not knowing Aiden..she did love him..but it was toxic. 

The reason she wanted to go back to use herself as bait was so that she could change him. She wanted to know what it was like to be back with him again. His life was all she knew. She didn't know Brian's life. 

She had to choose. And she had to be safe and fair.


	3. Chapter 3

Aurora Kevin and Brian spent as much time learning about Aiden's past as much as they could. They called Brian's mother and Ann, kevin's mother to clarify. 

"He was born on the same day Brian was. February 20th 1975, but because of the complications he had at birth. We made the decision to give him to family. Paul and Karen are distant cousins of ours on the Richardson's side of the family. They lived in Europe for at least 20 years before coming to the usa. He wasn't able to get a hold of Brian or anybody in the family because he wasn't supposed to know. A choice I made to keep my two children safe. I wanted to give him a good life."

Jackie spoke quietly into the phone. "What complications did he have as a child??" Aurora asked. Only meeting him at the age of 25. She didn't really pick up on Aiden's diagnosis of bo-polar and schizophrenia. 

"That I am unaware of but Paul may know." They also learned that Aiden came into contact with a former backstreet boys manager in 1997, right before Brian's heart surgery to get information about where he would be staying during tour. 

Aurora thought about it. "He said he had a business trip… this must've been when he learned about you two being related. And did not form a plan until 1999…" 

Pulling an arrest record for aiden was a sight to see. Not only was Aurora shocked but so were Brian and kevin. Brian stared at these photos as if he was staring back at himself. Why did this man turn out this way. He knew of Paul and Karen and they were not bad people. 

They were just like any other family. Brian felt for Aiden. And Aurora. She didn't deserve this. She was right about one thing and kevin understood this completely. If Aurora didn't play her part into locking Aiden up, this would be another woman's life. His charm is what caught Aurora but his strong personality and dominance is what kept her. 

Brian decided to allow Aurora speak alone to his mother and aunt. He didn't want to persuade and intimate her any more than he wanted. If it was up to Brian, she wouldn't even be going. Brian walked outside the apartment to sit on the steps. Watching the cars go by. All the noise around him started to mute. He became deaf to all the commotion around him. Or he just became numb.

Why would someone want to do this to him? Why would anyone want to hurt someone innocent? What did he do to deserve this? He knew by now fans had been eager to the news. They were asking themselves the same thing. Why Brian why? Without spilling the fact he had a twin, Brian and to stay quiet. Speaking out could put himself in danger. even worse. Aurora. 

\--  
Back inside Aurora filled kevin in on aiden's past. "When I would come see you guys at different shows. He wouldn't want to go. But he would complain about why I would want to go and if I went I didn't love him. But I did. I also loved you guys more. My escape. It wasn't until this past tour I realized that Aiden was jealous of Brian.. not by just having my attention..but Aiden was in debt.. we were in debt. He was starting to get paranoid about bills. He even thought about fleeing the country. Which is why Paris was so fun. I thought it was because he wanted to go explore with me. It was because he was planning something devious and didn't want anybody to know. Including me."

Aurora stared at the mug shot of aiden and then a photo of Brian.. they were identical. But Aurora knew better. She knew Brian with her eyes closed..just as she knew Aiden. She only knew his buttons that were pushed to make him go to the edge, and she also knew what to do to bring him back. Part of this plan was to keep Aiden entertained as much as possible. To not have him suspect that she was working with the police. Aurora gave Kevin and Brian an emergency number. “If I call from this number you know that I am in trouble. Doesn’t mean I need your help or the cops. But that’s just to keep up with how many times we fight.” 

Kevin looked at the phone. He didn’t like this idea but knew that interfering would make things worse. “So when do we really need to get involved?”  
“He won’t confess right off the bat, he will need to know that he can trust me to not run off. He knows I have been with Brian, but what he doesn’t know is that I have been with the police.” 

Even if she was screaming that she was being beaten up, they were not to come to her aid. She would be all the way in Paris. Another part of her plan was to get Aiden back to the states so that he can be arrested. “If you threatens you, you have to get out of there. Fuck this plan. You understand? He can literally kill you and then we will have lost you and his confession.” 

Aurora promised to keep herself out of harm's way when it came to threats. They gave her a mic that inserted into her molar tooth inside her mouth. “That way if you guys are intimate he will not have to suspect you’re wearing one.” Everything needed to be as if she never left. Aurora was ready.


	4. Chapter 4

(3 DAYS LATER)

Aurora was on the plane to Paris, a 16-hour flight. The entire way her nerves were calm. It wasn’t because she was headed back to Aiden. Might have been the conversation she was having with Brian. He made sure to keep in contact with her entire flight. 

Brian: whenever this is over I want to take you to a show other than ours ;) 

Aurora: like what? Your show is amazing. I've always wanted to go see Cirque Du Soleil, they are amazing with the colors and all the music. 

Brian: I've gone a few times. So that's the plan then. I know we aren't supposed to contact on this phone but I wanted to be sure you are ok. I know how much stress this is going to cause but know that Kevin and I are just a call away. We can even be there sooner than you think. 

Aurora: I'll keep that in mind. I should probably sleep. I have a suspicion that Aiden will keep me up for hours on end. I'll text you when I get up Brian.

The conversation ended and Aurora became comfortable in her seat. Closing her eyes allowing the smooth movement of the flight takes her away. 

\--- In Paris--

When Aurora arrive Aiden waited by baggage claim for her. He was dressed in a nice pair of slacks, a button-up shirt, sleeves rolled up, high top Nikes. Standing there smiling at her Aurora almost forgotten who he was. He and Brian looked just a like. Just as she always teased him. Picking up her things at the baggage claim, Aiden greeted her with a lifted up hug and a passionate kiss. Something he hadn’t done in years. This took her by surprise but Aurora didn’t want to see off guard. 

She reveled in the moment. 

“I have missed you.” He whispered putting her down. “You as well.”   
Aiden didn’t let her go right away. His grip was soft. Not even a hard grip like normal. As Aiden reached her for bags, Aurora wanted to reach for them. He denied her help. “No way baby, you are on vacation. I am here to help you. Let’s go take these to the house and we will order in. I want you to myself.” 

Want you to myself. That always meant that he wanted her to do things he wanted to do. She held her breath not trying to remember those bad memories. 

A few minutes at the airport and they found a car. A nice 2019 RAV4. Leather seats, Bluetooth, and even a TV for navigation.   
“I figured you wanted to have your own car while here.” Aiden dangled the keys in her face but snatched them back. “But since you have been traveling I will drive you home.” 

He bought her a car as well?? This was all too new for her. Of course, Aiden has been thoughtful at times but this was all new. Aurora relaxed in the passenger seat as Aiden drove to the house that was off in the countryside. Hardly any neighbors. Quiet. Peaceful.


	5. Chapter 5

Once they pulled up. The gates to the secluded home lit up. They were black red iron fenced. The drive way was long. On the walkway lanterns shined brightly. The front step had a welcoming mat stating the obvious that a pet lived there. The front door has a big face for the knocking bar. Aiden punched in a few numbers and the door opened. 

Inside was decked out like a cabin. wood everything. Open windows. High ceilings. Smelled like pinecones. Aurora overlooked everything and tried to find something wrong in the first room. It was the house of her dreams. He had been listening to her. Everything from the gates to inside the living room. 

"Our room is upstairs. I can show you the house later If you want ?? There is a Chinese food place that delivers to me and for a good price too. I'm thinking Lo'Mein. What do you say sugar plum?"

All she needed to do was say yes and it was hers. Aurora stepped lightly up the stairs following Aiden. The bedroom was bright yellow with sunflower decor everywhere. In the little corner of the room was a stationary and an art easel. A computer setup and a designer laptop. "When you want to do some photography. You should do it in the comfort of your own home." 

A smile crept on her face but Aurora swiped it away. this was too good to be true. 

As she got settled Aiden cleaned up for dinner. Aurora was alone in the bedroom unpacking. 

Aurora opened her phone and realized it had been 2 hours since she landed and Brian was keeping up with her. She forgot to message him and kevin. 

Group: hey boys I made it. Everything is fine…. Surprisingly. I'll contact you guys when aiden goes to bed. 

Aurora put her phone away so that she could focus on unpacking. As she put her shoes under the bed. she heard rustling under it. Little growling noises. Seconds later a "bark" more so a puppy "bark" Aurora jumped back and looked under the bed completely and was face to face with a puppy. Long snout nose blue eyed puppy. Her eyes lit up. "Oh high there puppy… why you are the cutest thing. " the puppy came out to greet her. Wagging its tail. It was black and brown. Pointy floppy ears. It reminded her of a german shepherd she had once. When she leaned down to pet it, she realized his attachment was showing. "Ah. You're a boy…. Do you have a name??" The puppy barked and galloped around her feet. Wanting to play. Aurora was so excited to see a puppy. She had missed the one from her family's farm. She took her phone out and took photos of him. Sending them to Andy Brian and kevin titling the picture "my new friend."

Minutes later a call came in from Brian. Aurora was reluctant to answer. What if Aiden hears her? She answers anyway.

"Hey."  
"You should bring that dog home when you leave. He is adorable. " Brian knew of the dream to own a dog. Aurora hadnt had one since she was a child. Aiden denied her a pup since it was so much to care for. But Brian insisted.   
"Sure. What should I name him?"  
"Name him…. Scott. After kevin. Kevin will love it." Brian laughed in the phone. 

Aurora laughed at how Brian laughed child like on the phone over the conversation. Something so silly. It made her smile. 

"I'm going to go.. i'll text you once i get to bed..say hi to everyone for me."

Aurora hung up and tended to scott. Her new puppy.


	6. Chapter 6

Aurora played with Scott for an hour and set up her part of the room. After finishing, aiden came in with a bowl of food and water for Scott. "Have you thought of a name? I figured you'd like him. He's about 9 weeks old. Very smart." Aiden sat the food down and the puppy charged for it. There was an envelope stuffed in aiden's back pocket. He kept it covered with his shirt.

"So food will be here shortly. Get showered up and we can dig in. Maybe watch a movie. I have to go to work tomorrow, so I'll be gone for a few days. Then I'll be yours for a week. New job. New rules. You should be fine with the puppy and the car. You can even work on your photos if you want. " 

Everything was smooth. Nothing with aiden was ever this smooth. She grabbed her shower bag and some clothes and headed to the bathroom. The puppy followed. She shut shut the door and sat her bag on the toilet. Scott was at her feet wanting to play. "I have to shower now. Be good." Running the hot water. Aurora wanted to take a nice bath. The bathroom was gigantic. The tub was large and had depth to it. The mirrors in the ceiling and on the wall. There was a window to the outside that overlooked the lake. This was nice  
Aurora thought.

Everything was just right. Aiden was perfect. Almost like the first year in their engagement. During the shower Aurora could hear Scott growling and playing with something in the bathroom. He was having a fun ol time. It was like having a child but with fur. Once finished, Aurora took the towel and dried off. While getting dressed Aurora found what Scott had been playing with. 

A purple thong. "Ew. Gross…" Aurora picked it up and tossed it. There was no telling where that came from. She didn't let it bother her. Being there on business. That was all. Nothing more. 

\--

Later that night Aurora and Aiden chowed on the take out he ordered. Watched a good movie on the Lifetime Network. A channel he hated. They cuddled on the couch with Scott in between them. Another thing he hated. Dogs on the couch. 

Questions played back in her mind. "Should I ask what's up? He's being way too nice. It'll blow my cover. I have to get him to confess."

Figured getting a confession now would be too suspicious. Aurora needed to wait a few days before she could ask. For now, she needed to put on the role of her life.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next few weeks everything was good. Aiden was amazing to Aurora and Scott. They had a routine.. he would go to work and they would be apart for a few days  
Then he would come back. Aurora never mentioned it. When she would work from home he was very nice to her. There were times she would be gone for hours out in the city taking photos of the sights for her portfolio. Sometimes she would be gone for 8 hours. 

Coming home to shower, scott would find women underwear or bras. Aurora held her tongue. She didn't care. He wasn't a cheater. But he did murder someone and use Brian's name to frame him. Aiden wasn't a good guy. Everything in the past few weeks had proven against that.

One night while aiden was on his way home. Brian called Aurora to give her some good news. 

"So we are doing a press interview in your area. I'd like to see you."

Knowing this was good news. Aurora was excited. Her whole body felt uplifted. But she calmed down. "Aiden will be coming home soon. I can't."

Brian poured on the phone. "How long did you think this would last? You send me photos of you and the puppy. I kinda have to see you guys in person." Brian pleaded on the phone as he was begging to spend time with his family. He missed Aurora. 

Aurora missed Brian. But she was with Aiden.   
"Ok when he goes to bed. I'll text you my schedule. I don't know what he has planned tomorrow. I'll call you later. "

Aurora hung up the phone and began editing photos like before. To keep busy she played music while editing and painting. Her hidden playlist; The Backstreet Boys. 

Seconds later the front door opened and aiden appeared. Following behind him was a woman and a man. The man was dressed in slacks. Brown hair. Very tall. Skinny. The woman was blonde, skinny and had a red dress on. "Hi sugar plum. these are colleagues from work. Trina and John. They want to have dinner with us." 

Aurora was in her pajamas. Hair up and no makeup. She wasn't noted of a dinner plan. Aiden looked disappointed. But kept a smile. Aurora gathered her things and scott and went to the room to shower and change. Placing Scott in his kennel. After she was dressed. Aurora didn't want to have dinner with others. She only wanted to be alone with Aiden. 

Once Aurora was ready, the 2 couples gathered for dinner In the kitchen. Everybody dressed casual. The table was set for 4, wine glasses and dinner plates. The food in the middle of the table; sushi rolls, lobster and steamed rice. 

"So Aurora I heard you were living in the states for a while." The man had a deep british accent. He wasn't from Paris. His date was as well.   
"Yes. I'm from Arizona. But lived in Nevada for a while." Aiden peered at Aurora. He didn't want her telling her business as to why she was in Nevada. 

"What brought you there? It's very hot there." The woman laughed. Aurora ignored her. Aiden gave a look of dominance towards Aurora.. "honey she asked you a question." 

Aurora didn't think she really needed to answer. "I was there on business. I'm a photographer. And my sister aundrea lives there." The lady laughed again. "My girlfriend likes to go to concerts and parties in las vegas. Are you familiar with the backstreet boys?? She goes bonkers over them. Nick is her favorite." The woman laughed again. "Such childish antics."

Aurora didn't answer. The 4 continued to eat and chat. Aurora hoped they didn't bring up anything else about the backstreet boys. Until the man, John asked Aurora another question. 

"So Aurora I heard you were a fan of their music." Aurora didn't answer. "Oh come off it John she can like their music. Her husband looks like one of them. What's his name. Brian? Is it Brian Aiden???"

Everytime Aurora mentioned this to Aiden he would lose his cool, but tonight was different. Aiden nodded slightly and smiled. Aurora couldn't believe it. He was fine with it. The rest of the night they talked and laughed. Aurora couldn't help but wonder if Aiden had changed into a better man. She had to remember why she was there. She didn't need to get caught up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter will include mild violence

After dinner Aurora became extremely tired. Everyone had been drinking that night and the couple could drive home. Aiden gave them the spare room down the hall. Alone in the bedroom Aurora dressed for bed. "Tonight was nice. Nice people." Aiden sat on the bed while Aurora talked. He was quiet. 

"The lady kept laughing at me though. She was kinda rude. So what if her friend likes backstreet boys. It's just music. So do I." Just as quick as Aurora turned around to face aiden, he stood up and slapped her across the face. Not giving herself enough time to catch her balance. "You just couldn't leave them behind could you?" Aurora sat on the floor. "Look at what you did. Fuck Aurora! I thought this was past us!?" Aiden rushed towards Aurora grasping her neck in his hands. She knew better than to move. "You make me this way....." he said in a deep whisper. 

At this time Scott was under the bed pouncing towards her. Aurora's eyes widened in fear for the puppy's life. In a split second Aidens range plummeted to Scott as well. Kicking the puppy. 

"AIDEN stop!!!"

Aurora sprung to her hands and knees crawling over to the puppy that whimpered in pain. "I dont want you out of this room for the rest of the night." Aurora cuddled the puppy and spoke to him. Tears in her eyes. For Scott. Not herself. Aiden left the room in a fury. Slamming the door causing pictures to fall. 

The fairytale had ended. It was time to get the confession. 

Throughout the night there were noises in the house. Sounds of Aiden, John and Trina together. That was the reason for their invite. It was clear to Aurora now. When she was gone. He would invite women over and have sex. 

Aurora was too tired to confront him. Worrying about the puppy in her arms. She checked for broken bones but couldn't find any. Picking up her phone she dialed Brian's number. 

No answer. 

Aurora tried to keep from crying as the puppy laid in her lap whimpering. It became slower. 

"Hey I'm not in right now leave me a message and i'll get back to ya, gotta go!"

The message made Aurora laugh every time but this time not so much. 

"Hey I'm sorry it's so early… it's probably 4am where you are… listen. Whenever you come here… I…" the recording was cut off by an incoming call. 

It was Brian. 

Aurora picked up fast. "Hello??" The pain and worry carried in her voice. Brian picked on it immediately.   
"What happened?"

"He got so angry… he kicked Scott and I don't think he will make it past the night Brian I think he is going to die."  
Scott was only 13 weeks old. He was a nice size puppy but bones were still trying to develop. Only being 2 and a half months old. He was still growing. 

"I'm already here..I wanted to surprise you. Is there a way you can meet me?? I'm sure there is a hospital vet somewhere ...just hang on"

Aurora hung up the phone and held Scott tightly. 'If this puppy dies i'll never forgive aiden or myself.'

Brian sent Aurora a text message stating that he would be in the area in the morning. Aiden would be leaving for work around the time Aurora got up out of bed. Aurora spent the entire night watching the puppy. Heartbeat still normal. He fell asleep in her lap on the bed. They never moved. Aurora never left the bedroom just like Aiden demanded. There was no way he would touch her again. At this point a confession was needed. But how would she get it? Maybe he wouldn’t talk? Aiden was a big writer. He loved keeping journals. Maybe he wrote this down? Maybe there was someone he confided in? Aiden didn’t know how to keep secrets. He was a blab for when he did something he was proud of. Aurora knew this well. Which is why he went to the police pretending to be Brian and fled the country. 

Aiden planned to be gone for at least 2 weeks. Aurora didn't care. That was plenty of time to get the information she needed


	9. Chapter 9

6am

Aurora: Brian I need you to meet me at the cafe 10 minutes from here at 3pm. Aiden just left for work and I don't want to risk you being in the house. Cameras and all. I have to look through some papers first. 

Aurora put the phone away and headed to the study room where Aiden kept his private things. No codes to anything. Except a safe. The safe he carried with him everywhere. Trying the buttons on the safe keypad. Nothing worked. Not her birthday. Not even his. And his was the same as Brian's. Maybe it wasn't a birthday at all. It was a name. Aurora typed in Brian's last name and the safe opened. Inside there were only 3 things. A handgun, a book and a tape recorder. 

Aurora took out the tape recorder and her phone and began recording what was being said. Aiden was very arrogant when it came to things he did himself. He found a way to tell his secret without actually telling anybody.

"I killed a woman today. I didn't mean to. She made it easy. She was I was my brother. Or she knew I wasn't. I couldn't tell. She was a nice lady..very naughty. But it wasn't real. I made her say it. I made her say the name I've always wanted to hear Aurora say. But only to me.. not to him. Why can't it be me she loves? Why can't it be me?" More recordings played. About 2 hours worth. 

Recording this Aurora looked inside the book. This took about 3 hours. There were written instructions. Tour dates for backstreet boys. Hotel information. Phone numbers. Even medical information. Aiden had an entire background check done on Brian. Aiden had also another page written out. Titled "after Aurora" a social security number and another passport. With Brians name. His full name. Aurora stared at the paper hard. He planned on killing Brian. Or putting him away why else would he need his social security number??

Aurora took pictures of every page in the book. Placing everything back in its place. Closing the safe she rushed out of the room packing a bag. Scott pounced around like normal as if he was never hurt. Aurora started to get ready to leave. She called Brian to have him meet early. She needed to put this evidence in a safer place. 

Brian met Aurora at the cafe a few blocks away. Aiden would never think to come there for the fact he hated the smell of the food. It reminded him of home. Needless to say, Aurora picked this place as a safe haven for her and Brian. As soon as they made eye contact, Aurora ran up to Brian hugging him with Scott in her arms. She felt so safe. She wanted to melt in his arms. He smelled of his normal cologne. His arms embraced her in a warm welcome. He missed her. 

“You have no idea how I have missed you. Hi little guy.” Brian petted the puppy slowly. Scott made whiny noises and crowded away from Brian. Aurora held him close. “It’s ok pup. This is Brian. Aiden isn’t here.” Brian led them into the cafe and found a place away from the window. Brian had on a backpack and pulled out a laptop. “We can send everything to kevin and he can send the rest to the authorities. You should be able to go home soon.” Aurora plugged her phone up to the laptop and everything began to download. 

“I can’t go back there..” Aurora said quietly. Her eyes shifted to the ground as Scott played with a toy bone they had brought for him. “He had some couple come over.. And I didn’t realize it but they knew about me and made little jokes about my taste in music.” Brian laughed but didn’t mean to. “They teased you for liking backstreet boys? Shocker.” Aurora shook her head. “No, they made fun because I liked you. And It set Aiden off. We had a good few weeks. Surprisingly, but when that girl brought up your name, it was like Aiden snapped.. He snapped as soon as they left…” Brian stared at Aurora with worried eyes. 

“Did he hit you?” Aurora was quiet. “If he did, then you shouldn’t go back… but if you don’t he will know something is up.” 

This was true. If she didn’t go back with the dog, he would know something was not quite right. Brian looked through the files that Aurora uploaded. He had never seen this before in his entire life. The woman that laid on the bed, in her red lace lingerie. Her head neck was completely gashed open. Her eyes popped out of her head. Her skin black and blue. Aiden must've beaten her to the point of passing out then slashed her throat. 

The photos were of a horror movie. Other pictures uploaded were of her naked. The both of them together. Brian had to go through Sexual photos on order to get a photo of Aiden. After 40 photos, on the very last one. Aurora caught another photo. "Wait…. Hold on. He took a photo of himself on here?"

It was the night the couple came over. Pictures of them together as well. The camera used was one of Aurora's professional cameras. Aiden had been taken photos of his body to post on dating websites. That's where he would get all these women and then eventually meeting them and telling him he is Brian. 

"Look." Aurora pointed out something significant. Something Brian had that Aiden didn't. "Well I'll be damned… We need a few more days  
Then we turn this in..I don't want you there. You're coming to my hotel. He can't find you."

Brian didn't take no for an answer. They didn't even go back to find clothes for Aurora. After a few hours at the cafe they went straight to the hotel. Right before leaving Brian paid the barista. For their silence. He made sure that nobody there would talk to anybody that looked like him unless Aurora was present. Brian didn't tell them why. He just needed their word. 

After that the two took off with the puppy getting to safety. Brian needed to be sure Kevin received all files from the laptop. They needed to put it away just in case Aiden would come looking for Aurora. Brian wanted to be ready. 

\----


End file.
